


Machigai

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Water
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Nem sequer fosse veneno! É só água com gás, Yuuyan, não sejas melodramático!”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Machigai

**Machigai**

**(Errado)**

Yabu riu, a olhar o seu namorado.

“Compreende que é quase impossível confundi-las, certo?” disse, indie, enquanto Yuya tinha uma mão à frente da boca, aflito.

“Não me interessa que seja impossível ou não! Se passou e... droga, dói! Mas como fazes a bebê-la?”

Kota encolheu os ombros, a beber do copo mencionado, a provar que o menor exagerava.

“Nem sequer fosse veneno! É só água com gás, Yuuyan, não sejas melodramático!”

Depois inclinou-se para ele, a beijar ligeiramente seus lábios.

“Perdoado?” perguntou-lhe.

“Por esta vez.” murmurou Yuya, a mostrar-se ainda irritado.

Yabu pensou que fosse a coisa mais adorável que já viu.


End file.
